The Mage Alchemist
by Shattering Desire
Summary: Crystal Fullbuster, is really just named after a quartz her mother liked and named "crystal" when she was young. She is the twin of Gray Fullbuster, who was also named after something their mother liked, which was obviously the shade gray. :: After the first chapter, the format will be third person. Eventual Edward Elric x OC pairing. Edit 10/30/13


_Sighing, you saw your brother walk into the house for the first time in months._

_"Hey, welcome back__" You started to say, before you felt something frozen and sharp being held at your throat. "Gray__…?__"_

_"Who are you and how did you get into my house?" He questioned, his matching piercing blue eyes glaring into your own that showed hurt. "Get out."_

_"What? Gray, what__─!__" You were interrupted by being back-handed._

_"GET OUT." You trembled, tears forming in your eyes, before you ran out of the house, nearly running Natsu right over._

_"Wha__Crystal?" You ignored the call of your best friend and just kept on running until you were far away from town and just ran until your vision turned black._

_'I wish I'd disappeared from this World__….__' You thought, feeling light-headed and just laid there on the dirty ground, enjoying the cool feeling of the morning dew on the grass. Then you passed out, but not before feeling something hands grasping around you._

* * *

**THE MAGE****…**** ALCHEMIST**  
_Chapter One: (Introducing The) MAGE ALCHEMIST_.

In this World, Magic doesn't exist.

To which confused the living daylights out of you, as you performed a few tricks for a few kids, just to get arrested for doing 'illegal alchemy'. Whatever the fuck _that is_.

"For the last time, I don't what the fuck you're talking about!" You shouted, fully annoyed at this man questioning you, though you can tell that he would've rather fuck you instead. But, he knew better, he could tell by the way you tensed and clenched your fists, you were someone he wouldn't be able to take down alone.

Rolling his eyes, he repeated his question. "Then explain how you made a friggin' and _Ice Playground_ out of _**nothing?**_"

Snorting, you turn away and glared at the two-way mirror. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

At the corner of your eye, you saw him visibly twitch and smirk. You were somewhat of a... sadist. "Let me give you a hint; _**mages**_. Ever heard of 'em?"

He slammed his hands against the table, sitting up while doing so. "STOP MESSING AROUND! There is no such thing as MAGIC." He snarled, before leaning forward and invading your personal space. "Now, tell me the truth or else you will be thrown in jail for using illegal alchemy!"

You frowned, not bothering answering this time.

"You better answer, girl. Or else I will add 10 years to your jail time." He threaten. "And this time, _don't lie_."

"I'm not lying." You said with annoyance. "I came from a Guild called Fairy Tail─."

"Oh, isn't that nice? It's certainly a perfect match for a group of people who're **MAGES**." You twitched, you didn't like it when people were sarcastic with you. "Are there any Princesses and Princes in that guild? If so, I'd very much like to meet them."

_Oh, that is it_.

"I'M NOT LYING, YOU BASTARD!" You snapped, this time **you** slammed your hands against the table, and it immediately froze at your touch. Before erupting into flames. "SO, YOU AND YOUR FAT-ASS CAN LEAVE."

Yes, the guy is a big fatty of blob. How did he even get INTO the Military with all that fat?

"WHY YOU─." Just as he was about to walk around the table and (most likely) bitch slap you, the door open and he was held back as someone stood in front of you. In a.. protective way?

"It is strictly against the rules to harm someone in custody, Sheriff." The man in front of you snapped, you could obviously tell that he had some kind of higher rank than this.. sheriff person.

"Y-Yes.. I must've forgotten.." The Sheriff, Mr. Wood, stuttered, before fleeing the room with an excuse saying that this wouldn't happen again. Yeah right.

"Tch. Who the hell are you suppose to be? The _Big Cheese_ of this joint?" You snapped, completely annoyed as you glared holes at the back of his head.

But, when he turned around, you were stunned at how.. _young_ he was. "Something like that, but get up, you're going to help me... with something."

And you knew from that look in his eye, that it was something serious.

|| **Third PoV** ||

The Fullmetal Alchemist gritted his teeth as he made a deal with his soon-to-be Murder, Scar. He just hoped he would actually keep his word and not lay a finger on Alphonse. His only brother.

He hoped Alphonse will be able to get his body back with the Philosopher's Stone.

He tensed when he felt Scar's hand getting closer and closer, before he heard a gun fire outside the alley way he and his brother were in.

He was surprised when he saw it was Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, that had fired the gun. "That's as far as you go." The black-haired Alchemist spoke, before continuing. "That was a close call, Fullmetal."

"C-Colonel! This guy's…"

"So, you're also behind the murders at teh Tucker residence?" Roy Mustang questioned.

**BANG!**

Shocked, Edward turned around to glare at the man in question.

"Alchemists are those that twist the natural state of creation to a degenerate form… that is, in short, sacrilege to our Creator, God."

Scar raised his right arm and clenched his hand into a fist. "As the messengers of God, we are those that carry out God's Judgment." Scar gritted his teeth.

"That's something I don't understand." The Flame Alchemist frowned, his eyes narrowed. "There are many Alchemists, but why are you targeting only those that have National Licences?"

"No matter what, if you intend to interfere, I will eliminate you too." Scar said.

This seemed to have made Roy Mustang.. pissed off, if anything.

"… Interesting!" Roy said, before throwing the in his hands to Lt. Riza Hawkeye, who serves as his closet and most supportive subordinate.

"Colonel Mustang!" Riza Hawkeye said.

"Don't lay a finger on him." Roy said, pulling his gloves on.

This seemed to have caught the attention of the murderer. "Mustang… as in the National Alchemist?" Scar questioned.

"Indeed!" Showing his gloves, he continued. "Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist."

"For one that turns against God to come in person to receive judgment…" Scar said, before grinning. "TODAY IS A GOOD DAY!"

"YOU KNOW THAT I AM THE FLAME ALCHEMIST AND YET YOU DARE TO FIGHT ME!" Roy shouts as he gets his fingers ready to snap if needed. "YOU FOOL!"

(My favourite part is showing up!)

"COL-…" Riza shouts, before tripping him over, just has Scar was about to grab his face and quickly takes her gun out and shoots several times with both guns, but Scar dodges them all in time.

"HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Roy shouts as soon as he sits up.

"You're worthless when it's raining. Please stay back, Colonel!" Riza said bluntly, not at all caring about how Roy reacted to the word 'worthless' and Jean Havoc's comment.

"And in addition to you coming here, it's nice how you can't use your flame." Scar commented, stopping himself from running. "NATIONAL ALCHEMISTS! AND THOSE WHO ARE OBSTACLES TO MY MISSION! I WILL ANNIHLATE EVERYONE HERE!" Scar shouts as he... smirks?

"_**Then try to.**_" Jumping away just in time, Scar grits his teeth as he eyes the huge ass man as the big guy crushes the wall with his punch.

"Reinforcements…!"

"ICE MAKE…" Scar barely had anything to dodge as he saw something hover above him. "… HAMMER!"

_**Until next time~.**_


End file.
